Chmmr Avatar
Name: Avatar Craft: Chmmr Avatar Type: Warship Scale: Capital Length: 1,176 meters Skill: capitals hip pilot Crew: 42; skeleton: 4/+10 Cargo Capacity: 10,372 metric tons Consumables: 42 months Hyperdrive: x1,149 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D+1 Space: 8.75 Atmosphere: 361; 1,038 km/h Hull: 8D Sensors *Passive: 42 / 1D+1 *Scan: 84 / 2D+1 *Search: 168 / 4D *Focus: 4 / 5D+2 Weapons *'Heavy X-ray Laser ' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-6/24/49 Atmosphere Range: 2-12/48/98 km Rate of fire: 12 Damage: 4D (See Notes) *'Tractor Beam ' : Fire Arc: turret Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-15/60/121 Atmosphere Range: 2-30/120/242 km Rate of fire: 12 Damage: 10D Notes: *'ZapSats': Each Avatar comes with 3 ZapSats. These satellites orbit around the Avatar protecting it. Name: ZapSat Craft: Chmmr ZapSat Type: Defensive Satellite Scale: Starfighter Length: 33 meters Skill: starfighter pilot Crew Skill: Starship Gunnery 4D Crew: Automated Maneuverability: 0D Space: 0 Hull: 6D+1 Weapons *'Laser Cannon' : Fire Arc: turret Crew: Automated Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-3/12/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/1,200/2,500 m Rate of fire: 12 Damage: 4D Notes: *'Heavy X-ray Laser': Continuous fire: for each additional shot successfully hit on the same target in the same round, the damage is increased by +1D to a maximum of +12D. Description: The Chmmr Avatar is the culmination of the Mmrnmhrm and Chenjesu's combined technological prowess, replacing both the X-Form and Broodhome. The Avatar boasts the greatest firepower of any war ship to see mass-production in our region of space. As The Process was initiated with the intent of creating a race powerful enough to defeat the Ur-Quan Hierarchy, it is assumed that the Avatar was designed specifically for the purpose of defeating the Ur-Quan. Propulsion The Avatar possesses slightly higher maximum speed, acceleration and turning rate than both the Ur-Quan Dreadnought and Kohr-Ah Marauder; its mobility is roughly average. It is quite large, however, and appropriate care should be taken near gravity wells. Primary Armament The Chmmr have designed the most devastating laser in the galaxy, so powerful that it ionizes the solar wind, causing visible sparkles in the void. Capable of burning through the toughest of armor in moments, this laser makes head-to-head weapon exchanges with the Avatar a suicidal proposition. Some sources describe this primary weapon as a "heavy X-ray laser." Unlike the other laser weapons, the Avatar's laser inflicts two damage per hit. While undeniably powerful, this weapon's range is relatively short. Secondary Armament To overcome its range deficiency, the Avatar is also outfitted with a powerful tractor beam capable of pulling ships into the Avatar's maw by generating a field of artificial gravity. The effect of the tractor beam depends on the mass of the targeted spaceship. Massive ships experience less gravitational acceleration than smaller ships. However, an affected ship must also be fast in order to overcome the pull of this device. Slow ships and lightweight ships will inevitably be dragged in. Non-inertial spacecraft such as the Arilou Skiff, being unaffected by gravity, are immune to the tractor beam. Additional In addition to its already formidable arsenal, the Avatar is orbited by three automated laser turrets nicknamed "ZapSats". These are intended as both a form of protection and close range fire support. ZapSats will shoot repeatedly at any enemy projectile or ship within their reach. Given their high rate of fire, ZapSats are quite effective at negating a variety of different weapon systems. While all three ZapSats are functional, the Avatar is virtually unassailable when pitted against certain adversaries. Source: *Ultronomicon: Avatar *thedemonapostle